Kyman in Omegaverse: My Fated Mate!
by MonsterHumper
Summary: Trying to live a normal life is hard enough, but fate hasn't had it's final laugh yet. Why is it that Cartman smells so goddamn irresistible! To top it off he's the owner of a multi-billion dollar conglomerate? No way I'm giving in to that fatass' wishes! (Kyle Broflovski x Eric Cartman).
1. Preamble: What am I?

Author's Note:  
After some deliberation, I've made this pre-story. The main plot points begin in Chapter Two: Ω. I had initially intended on a different direction but changed my mind. 

Bottom Line: For faster action, skip to chapter 2

* * *

Explanation of omegaverse (if you know about this common manga concept please skip over the next few paragraphs):

There are three types: Alpha, beta and omega.

Omegas are the most fertile (be it male or female they can both become pregnant). They let out a pheromone that attracts mates. Though some betas are influenced by these pheromones, they are particularly effective on alphas. Once a month omegas experience their 'heat' a time of month where their bodies go into mating mode.

Betas are the most common type; they can mate and reproduce through male x female reproduction.

Alphas are the least fertile and are known to be the most successful in life. They are naturally talented, strong and can usually be found in higher positions of power (CEOs, judges etc.). Many alpha families marry into each other to keep the alpha lineage, and many do not like omegas as they release their pheromones and distract them or unknowingly force a 'bond.' The opposite is true as well where some alphas love the idea of having an omega.

* * *

"All right boys and girls. As your recently transferred high school principal, it is my responsibility to inform the grade 10 students of South Park high that tomorrow will be your type testing day. All students will be visiting with the doctor throughout the day to receive their typing and the consequent health concerns regarding each. Following will be an information session in the school auditorium where attendance will be mandatory. Thank you!" PC principal's voice strolled through the end of day announcements.

"My sister said they have to take your blood with a needle." Stan said.

"Needles?" Kenny asked nervously.

"At least we'll get to miss some classes. But the information session seems like a waste of time." Stan shrugged.

"Yeah, everyone knows already that alphas and betas are normal. They should just have the omega students go." Cartman complained.

"What do you guys think you're going to be?" Kenny asked excitedly.

"I'm gonna be an alpha for sure! I was looking at myself in the mirror the other day and I looked pretty ripped." Eric was the first one to reply.

"Sure you are fat ass. You'd better hope you're not an omega, no one would want you!" Kyle teased.

"I'd be much better than a ginger Jew." He shrugged easily.

"Shut the fuck up fat boy!"

"Just saying." He sighed, happy to have gotten under his skin. It was just too easy. "Besides, Kenny's going to be an omega anyway just like his mom." Cartman began to snicker.

"Am not!" Kenny retorted, though he looked a bit nervous.

"Everyone knows you're either what your mom or dad are. And your mom's an omega and your dads a beta. Best case you're still a beta!"

"You'll be fine Kenny, don't listen to him." Stan reassured his nervous friend.

"If you're really nice to me Kenny I'll make you a part of my harem. That way you won't be so poor anymore." Cartman laughed loudly again.

"Oh my god, guys, were here!" Turning around just after the front doors to the arcade Eric looked each of them in the eyes.

"There's a reason I brought you all here today. We're after one thing and one thing only." Cartman steepled his fingers together. Despite being in the 10th grade now, he pointed up to a Clyde frog with a pink bow in the top.

"Mrs. Clyde Frog will be mine by the end of the day. Only play the games you're best at. Here are your allotted tokens. Here, there you go." Cartman handed out the tokens to each of his three friends.

"Now gentleman, I'm counting on you. For the love of me – you'd better not waste those tokens. Godspeed. We'll meet back here at 1800 hours."

Kenny went off with Eric, heading for the zombie shooter they loved so much.

"Lets hit up street fighter." Stan started leading the way and Kyle followed.

20 minutes in, Stan had gotten a long row of tickets from his run on street fighter.

"My turn now." Cracking his fingers, Kyle easily passed the first few fights and kept selecting to bet all his tickets get a bigger pot the next round. When he got to the 8th round - the one Stan had failed - Kyle's finger hovered over the 'bet all' option.

"Dude, no way, you're going to loose all your tickets."

"I'm fine Stan. This will be no problem." Selecting all or nothing he took a deep breath.

Pushing up his sleeves he slammed the joystick furiously mashing the buttons and performing nearly perfect combos.

"Omg dude! You're going to do it! No way!" Stan was watching wide-eyed, cheering on his friend from the sideline.

Kyle felt his palms begin to get sweaty. Biting his lip, his tongue sticking out in concentration he readied his special attack.

The computer attacker also did the same. He activated first, his attack travelling horizontally across the screen. Kyle put in the commands to jump, but as he went to flick the joystick up, his hand glided right off the top.

"What!? No!" Kyle slapped a palm to his forehead as he watched helplessly as his avatar got obliterated. "I jumped! I totally jumped!"

"Well... that sucks." Stan shook his head, taking the one ticket out from the machine that he'd gotten as a consolation.

"You've got to be kidding me." With a groan he looked at the measly ticket. Already he could hear Cartman bitching at him.

Easily seeing how upset he was, Stan spoke up,

"Here, I got an idea. Follow me."

He led Kyle through the flashing lights and machines until he reached a small one in the corner.

"There's a big chance you'll loose the ticket completely, but there's also the chance to win more and get something substantial." Stan explained.

"I only have the one ticket though." Kyle said, still reeling from his loss.

"What's the point in giving just one ticket?"

Stan was right, but with the luck he'd had lately, he was going to have to go back empty handed.

"Sure. I'll just go ahead and put it in."

Slipping the sole ticket in, a ball launched out, bouncing around different holes. Kyle closed his eyes, unable to look.

'Please, please give me something.' He hoped in his head.

"Kyle... look at this."

"What..!?" Looking through the plastic bubble, the ball got stuck on top of a wall, hovering just by 100 tickets and 0 tickets.

"Oh my god... it's just sitting there. Should we hit it?" Kyle asked, his hand reaching to the right side of the machine.

"Wait. Hit it here." Stopping Kyle, Stan gave a swift smack to the left side of the machine. The ball teetered and rolled towards the 100 tickets. Then it rolled back. It hovered on the edge, threatening to plunge into the 0 tickets hole. The two boys sucked in a breath and watched at it settled back on the wall.

"Okay... plan B." Stan knelt down, looking around to make sure there were no employees around before sneaking his fingers beneath the entire machine. He lifted it, tilting it just enough for the ball to fall into the 100 tickets slot.

"You did it Stan! I owe you big time!" Kyle grabbed Stan in for a hug, grinning from ear to ear as the tickets began to fly out.

"Just in time too." He grinned, "We're meeting back by guitar hero. You ready to go?"

Once the two boys returned they saw Cartman yelling at Kenny.

"I should have known better than to ask a poor person. I bet you don't even have an Xbox at home do you?" He growled, upset.

"Fuck off!" He retorted, his voice muffled by his jacket.

"This is what I'd expect of an omega." Eric stated matter-of-factly.

"Stan! Kyle! Tell me you guys did better than Kenny can't-play-for-shit-McCormack!"

"Don't worry, we've got more than enough to cover Kenny." Stan grinned as he and Kyle held up their huge stack of tickets. Kenny glowered in the back.

"Ooooh hell yes!"

Cartman grabbed the pile of tickets, getting them counted and promptly choosing Ms. Clyde Frog from amongst the prizes.

"Oh. Mah. God. This is gonna be awesome!"

"I can't believe you still keep your stuffed animals." Kyle said, shaking his head.

"Clyde Frog is special, Kyle. You wouldn't understand." Eric said coolly.

"How about you give us the leftover tickets." Stan said, knowing there were still a lot of points leftover.

"Hmmmm."

"Come on, we got most of the tickets, we just want to get candy and shit." Stan prodded.

"I guess that's fine." He shrugged, much too happy about his new stuffed toy addition to be particularly selfish.

Filling their pockets with sweet treats, the four boys walked out, happily munching. The sun was just beginning to slide down into the horizon.

It had been a good day - or at least that's what Kyle thought. They talked and joked about nothing in particular.

He briefly wondered if anything would change after tomorrow.

"What's up Kyle, why are you walking so slow?" Stan asked. The other looked back at him expectantly.

"No... it's nothing."

"Hurry up then. I want to play that new PlayStation game with you guys."

"Yeah." With a fond smile Kyle hurried to catch up.

* * *

"Mrs. Garret's class, please report down to the school gymnasium. Thank you." PC principal's voice alerted over the intercom.

"Alright boys and girls, please line up. You can leave anything in the class as I'll be locking the door."

There was a nervous energy in the room as everyone stirred, getting into a haphazard line.

"Hey Kenny, how are you?" Kyle asked, seeing his friends pale face.

"I'm just not... good with needles."

As they walked through the hallway Kyle whispered to him, trying to ignore the sweet smell drifting in the hallway.

"Look, don't be nervous about what Cartman said. I'm sure you're not going to be an omega. Even if you are, there are lots of people who aren't complete assholes like him and won't judge you on your type."

He mumbled something unintelligible under his hood, but before Kyle could ask what, he heard his teacher's voice.

"Excuse me, you should be in class right now."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Who's class do you have right now?"

"...Mr. Brown's." He sighed.

"Good, it's just down the hall. I'll watch until you're back."

With a grunt the kid dragged his feet. Kyle peeked out of the line. He'd first met him when he was the leader of the sixth graders, only now he was leader of the 12th graders.

"Look at all the little ducks all lined up to see what's in store for their future." He walked past the students, staring at each of them in turn.

When his gaze turned to Kyle and Kenny, they pressed themselves closer against each other. Kyle's eyes met his piercing gaze and he kept his eyes for a few moments. He glared, happy to continue moving down the hallway.

"Do you smell that?" He heard Kenny ask.

"That sweet smell? It's faint, but yeah I smell it." Kyle agreed, shaking off the goosebumps from his stare down.

"I wonder if they'll have cookies after school again..." Kenny wondered

"Gonna try and get some of the failed attempts again?"

"Fuck yeah. I don't know why more people don't do it. Normally they give hem away because they don't look good. They're not even burnt or anything!"

"Okay students, please have a seat, they'll call you in a few at a time. Please be patient. When you've finished you can head on up into the seats of the auditorium."

Kyle and Kenny talked as they waited, becoming more nervous as they saw the broad smiles, the looks of indifference and the downtrodden ones.

"Broflovski, Kyle."

A nurse poked her head out from on of the temporary offices.

With a sharp breath in, Kyle marched ahead, wishing Kenny good luck.

Stepping in, the nurse gestured to the seat.

"I'll need you to take off your jacket and roll up your shirt's sleeve."

Kyle did as she said, removing his jacket, sitting quietly in the chair, his feet fidgeting.

After taking his blood pressure she prepared the needle.

"Don't be nervous," she washed his arm with an alcohol swab, the coolness making him even more jittery. "It'll just feel like a little prick. You can look away if you'd like."

"Make your hand into a fist."

Tying a band around his arms, Kyle could see his veins bulge up. The needle slid through his skin easily, slowly drawing out red.

And just like that it was done.

"Hold this cotton here."

He did as told while she placed a band-aid atop the gauze.

"Just sit here and I'll have your results in a few minutes."

She put his blood into a machine, examining a few things before she printed out a sheet.

"Okay! I've updated your information in our systems. Congratulations." She turned over his sheet with a smile.

"Is this right..? Is there some kind of mistake?"

"Not at all. The machine does all the work."

"I think... this is wrong.. .can... can I try it again?"

"I don't see why. You'd just get the same result." She looked puzzled.

"Well here's an information package on your typing. Be sure to read it thoroughly." She stood up gesturing for Kyle to do the same.

"I have a few questions." He said hurriedly.

"Sorry, I wish I could answer them. I'm just here to do the typing though. There's the information session afterwards. I'm sure a lot of your questions will be answered through that. If you have any further questions you can make an appointment with your family doctor."

He suddenly felt faint.

"Are you okay? You're looking a little pale."

"I'm... I'm fine." He stuffed the papers in his jacket pocket.

A smile grew on his lips as he walked from the temporary offices, hearing Kenny's name being called. He waved to his friend, giving a thumbs-up as he disappeared into the office.

He found his way to the bleachers in the gym, finding a seat high up.

He wondered why type Kenny was. He wanted to talk to him. His heart thudded loudly in his chest. When he saw him leave the tent he waved. Kenny saw him in a moment and ran over to him.

"Kyle! It's great Kyle! I'm a beta! Whoo hoo!" Barely able to contain himself he waved out to Stan and Cartman who were also entering the gym.

"Guys up here!"

Kyle smiled and waved at them as they settled down beside each other.

"How'd it go?" Stan asked.

"You going to be taking it up the ass Kyenny?" Cartman hunkered down next to the boys.

"Shut it fat ass, I'm a beta! How about you?"

"I already told you guys yesterday, I'm an alpha." He said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest, revealing a shirt already with the alpha sign upon it.

"C'mon dude, stop lying, you're not an alpha." Stan rolled his eyes.

"Am too!"

"Show us your results then." Stan pushed back.

"It's in my backpack. But here, take a sniff of my pheromones. You'll know a natural born leader by his smell." Cartman lifted his arm, inching his armpit towards Stan.

"How convenient." Stan shoved their loud friend away from him, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"I'm an beta too Kenny. I think it's best since we don't have to worry about all the alpha, omega crap."

"Hell yeah. What about you Kyle?"

"Me? I'm a beta too." He shrugged.

"Awee laaame. No one's an omega? You know I hear one of the girls from our class in elementary school is. I wonder who." Eric mused.

"You sound really gross right now Cartman." Stan said, "Especially since you're an alpha."

"Huh, nah man, it's natural. Omegas are gonna flock to me, you'll see. Now what the hell is that smell? It smells like those home ec kids are making something good. Kenny! Let's check it out after!"

"Good afternoon everyone in grade 10, how are you all doing today?... GODDAMIT! Lesley! Shut the fuck up!"

"Okay, now that I have your attention, I know a lot of you are probably surprised by your results and concerned about types. I just want to get this out on the table right now. No one type is better than the others okay? We're all just people and we should all treat each other with dignity and respect.

That being said, there are certain physical differences that can be of concern. Your typing is just like a second puberty. You'll experience changes in your bodies that are not bad, but that are perfectly natural. For alphas it will become more difficult to make a baby when you're older. For omegas it will be much easier. That's why omegas should be extra careful if you are to engage in sexual relations. I don't believe that it should be happening when you are all this young, but IF you decide to, you'd better do it safely, and always make sure to have your partners consent!

To the alphas, some of the omega students may smell really good to you, but that does not mean that they are okay with you touching them. For everyone - not just the alphas and the omegas - you must always have affirmative consent - I cannot stress this enough.

For both boy and girl omegas it is possible to become pregnant through unprotected intercourse. You will also experience heats. For these there are pheromone suppressants that will be available to you through the school nurse. Please make an appointment when it becomes pertinent in your daily life." PC principal continued on, stopping to ridicule students who made faces at what he was addressing.

"Man that sucks for them." Stan whispered.

"As if, omegas have it easy. All they have to do is spread their legs for some rich alpha and pop out a few babies, then they're set for life. It's alphas that have to do all the hard work." Eric complained.

"Eric Cartman! Shut it! As I was saying, once omegas start their heat it is recommended by doctors to wear a neck protector so that an alpha doesn't bond with you through a bite to the neck. Though all alphas should be in control of themselves, there have been cases where an omega has been bonded against their will. This is irreversible, so please protect yourself."

After the rest of PC principal's speech, Stan nudged him, "You've been quiet Kyle, are you okay?"

"Yeah! Just tired. I was nervous about the tests so I didn't sleep that well."

"Well, you're normal like most of the rest of us." He shot a look at Cartman, showing his doubts that their friend was telling the truth.

"Yeah." Kyle felt Stan's reassuring hand on his shoulder, but suddenly that hand felt very far away from him.

* * *

Once home he grabbed the papers from his pocket, crumpled from the stress of his fist.

Slouching into his computer chair he stared at the results before him, his stomach twisting nervously.

'Omega...? I'm an... omega..?'


	2. Ω

'Omega... I'm an... omega..?'

He begun to read through the brochure he'd received, but everything he saw just made the knot in his stomach tighten.

'I can't let anyone know.' He let his head fall into his palms, taking deep breaths to steady himself. He realized he was shaking.

"Dammit."

Booting up his computer he began his search.

' _Is there a way to change types? Living as an omega... is there a way to never get your heat... is there a way to permanently stop your heat?'_ He typed in the questions rapid-fire, clicking a few tabs open and reading the responses.

" _It's easiest if you just pair with an alpha. Especially if you can find your fated pair! It's so romantic! 3"_

" _I had a really hard time finding a job. I've linked some companies listed as being open to hiring omegas. Good luck everyone!"_

" _I wish I could change type, but I haven't found anything. Living as an omega is so much harder than other types."_

" _I like having a heat when I have a partner. It makes for such intense sex ;D"_

He slammed 'X' on the tab, not even wanting to think about the possibility. He stood, pacing a few times in circles.

' _Just cool it and keep calm. I'm sure there's lots of information and drugs out now, I just have to find them.'_

After talking himself down he opened another search and typed in: male omega.

Clicking on the first link it seemed like a support chat room for omegas with an entire sub forum for male omegas.

" _Feels like I suddenly lost all my close friends when I found out. My life has changed completely and it's never been the same. I'm scared of what my body's become..."_

" _I've thought about just ending it so many times. This forum is the only thing that's keeping me going."_

" _Having children wasn't as bad as I thought. If you find a partner, I think you can find happiness in the little things."_

" _I hate alphas, they think they're entitled to our bodies! Selfish bastards!"_

" _I was gay to begin with, so not much of a change for me. Just made sex easier lol."_

" _Found suppressants that stops your heat completely. They've worked for me so far."_

Kyle clicked on the link, reading frantically about the heat suppressing medicine. Everyone agreed the long term effects weren't good, but if you were desperate it was the only known way to stop it completely.

Closing the tabs and erasing the history Kyle grabbed his results, folding them and hiding them at the bottom of his drawer of books.

"I wonder how much time I have left..." As he crawled into bed, the thought haunted him. How much more time until his body began to enter its mating period?

In the dark Kyle rolled onto his side. The bright blue numbers of his alarm clock illuminated the dark room. What caught his eye was the colon in between the hours and the minutes. It blinked every second, like two ominous eyes, watching.

Counting down.

* * *

Kyle felt as if a cloud surrounded him, and everything smelled delicious. Everywhere the pink clouds touched, he felt warm and familiar. Calm. He turned and took a bite from the cloud, it melting sweetly like cotton candy. The more he ate the warmer his body became. He floated and ate and felt the pleasure running through his body. His head felt fuzzy but he didn't care as he continued to stuff himself. As he landed on a great long bed of cotton candy, he curled himself in it, feeling an overwhelming pleasure overcome him. It shook his body to the core as he woke up, still trying to wrap his head around his dream.

Feeling an unpleasant stickiness he uncovered his pants to find they were soaked front to back.

"Ugh, not again."

As he stood, he felt a sticky liquid drip down the back of his thighs. He paled. He sprinted for the bathroom, yanking down his pants and looking at himself in the mirror.

' _It's weird how there's so much and how it's clear...'_

It was probably because it had been happening so much lately his body didn't have the time to replenish itself.

Hopping in the shower. He made sure to strip his bed before school.

* * *

"All my party people say YEAAAAH!"

With his usual shit-eating grin Eric was standing on his kitchen counter, a microphone in hand.

"Alright everyone, as we all know, were here tonight to celebrate yours truly, Eric Cartman, your most humble of alpha hosts. Tonight is for kissing ass, as in your kissing my ass in the hopes of making connections when I am rich and famous. Thank you! And here's to me!"

Cartman slugged down the full cup of beer, letting out a huge burp into the microphone.

"I still don't know how he manages to throw parties like this." Kyle shook his head. Though he was an asshole, Cartman was still the only kid who managed to get his house AND alcohol for parties on monthly basis. Not one to miss the opportunity, Kyle frequented them.

"I heard that it's his cousin that buys it for all for him. Ooooh boy! Do I sure wish my family was as cool as Eric's! If my parents saw me drinking I'd be grounded for sure!"

"It's cheap, but it's beer." Stan admitted, sitting down on the couch between Butters and Kyle.

"I'll need to drink a lot more if I want to drown out Cartman's voice." Narrowing his eyes at the unavoidable fact, Eric had been bragging for weeks about his new status, and to top it all of, he'd thrown this party, celebrating himself.

Feeling warm, but refusing to take off his hat, Kyle said, "I'm going to go chill outside for a bit."

Filling up his beer anew he was outside on the patio, sitting and watching the stars. The fresh air felt amazing. Sticking the red solo cup into a pile of snow that had accumulated on the pario's railing, he'd let the lukewarm drink chill a bit. Best and worst part about living in South Park was all the snow. Might as well make good use.

"WHOOO HOOO!"

Kenny suddenly burst through the door, spilling half his beer on the ground as he teetered. "This party's fuckin awesome!" He yelled out, flopping on the bannister.

"Holy shit dude, you're wasted." Kyle stood, watching his friend struggle to stay upright. Suddenly he lurched sharply over the side of the railing.

"Whoa! Kenny!" Kyle rushed forward to grab him. He was like a rag doll. He leaned Kenny on himself.

"Let's get you some water and a couch dude. You need to pass out for a bit.

Kyle heard Kenny mumbling something, but he couldn't hear it from under his hood.

"What?"

Facing him, his eyes half-lidded in a drunken stupor, Kenny began to heave.

"Oh hell no! Over the railing! Over the railing!" Kyle grabbed Kenny's arm and dragged him back to the railing. But it was too late. Caught as he was turning, Kenny's puke arched into his arm, the rest falling spectacularly off the edge with a wet splatter.

Holding the back of the orange jacket to make sure his friend didn't join his throw up, Kyle stayed with him until he had finished heaving up the chips and chocolates he'd been shovelling down just an hour before.

"Okay. Lie down here. I'm gonna wash my shirt and get you some water. DON'T go near the railing."

"Ughhhh." Kenny mumbled, lying on his side, not caring the dirty ass ground water soaking into his jacket.

Heading back in, he bumped into Stan.

"Man did you see Kenny? He's so wasted! Ew, what's that smell?" He covered his nose.

"Yeah I did. The bastard threw up on my arm." Brandishing the now stinking sleeve of his shirt Stan recoiled. "Awee gross man, get that away from me!"

"Can you get him some water? He's passing out on the deck outside. I'm gonna go upstairs and try and clean this off."

"Can do! Afteeeeer another beer!"

"K-Kyle! You smell like barf man!" Tweek gagged as Kyle walked past

"Gross." Craig covered his nose.

"Ugh guys, it was Kenny! Kenny! I'm cleaning it now."

Shoving through the crowd Kyle hurried upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Ugh, really." Removing the layered plaid shirt, he was left with a black t-shirt on.

Turning on the sink, he busied himself, soaking it and scrubbing at it. He heard the door open behind him, figuring it was Stan.

"That was quick, did he actually drink it?"

The door shut behind him and Kyle looked up to see him in the mirror.

Only it wasn't Stan. It was the leader of the grade 12 kids. Even his name was a douchebag kind of name. Trent.

Turning to face him, Kyle dropped his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The way he was staring at him was giving him the creeps.

"Celebrating Eric's graduation into alpha-hood of course." He answered smugly, swaying closer.

"How kind of you." More like it was the free beer that got him here.

"If you need to use the bathroom I'll be done in a minute." Kyle scowled when he didn't leave.

"You know I was pretty sure before. But now I can smell it."

"Fuck, it's Kenny's puke not mine! Do I look that drunk?" He was getting annoyed now.

"Not the shirt."

His hand snaked out, grabbing Kyle's wrist.

"Dude, what the hell?" Kyle yanked his arm away, but Trent's grip didn't budge.

He grabbed the 12th grader's iron grip with his other hand, feeling a warmth on his skin all of a sudden.

"Get off dude! What the hell's wrong with you?"

"You smell good." He took a step closer, pinning Kyle's back against the sink.

"You're into some weird shit then!"

"You smell like an omega."

It felt as if a heavy pit dropped into his stomach. He began to struggle harder, his fingernails digging into soft skin. The brown-haired senior wouldn't let go.

Suddenly he felt his arm snap to the side, his arm and feet stumbling to keep him upwards. A hand pushing his back prevented it.

He stumbled to the ground, his hands and knees absorbing the impact of the hard tiled floor, and stinging in their protest. He was already finding his feet beneath him, ready to give this asshole a one-two straight to his face.

He felt fingers wrap around the back of his head, shoving it down into the ground.

"Fuck you! Get off!" Kyle shouted out, clawing at the hand holding his face to the dirty bathroom floor. He felt skin tear beneath his nails and managed to squirm his leg back into the grade 12's stomach. He heard the air whoosh from his lungs, and his grip loosen.

He flipped around, kicking the older kid again while he struggled to catch his breath, leaning his back on the tub so give himself more strength.

Trent was shaking either in anger or in pain, but Kyle wasn't planning on sticking around to figure out which one. He jumped up, stepping over the senior, his hand reaching for the doorknob.

A hand snaked around his throat, wrestling him back down to the ground. He grabbed at the thick arm around him, but couldn't get enough power to claw him off.

"Fuck! Fuck!" The more Kyle struggled, the tighter his grip became. He collapsed to the floor, his legs as his only supports. He scrabbled at his arm but to no avail. He heard him chuckling, his weight pressing Kyle's throat even tighter.

"Go ahead and shout some more. That is if you want everyone to find out you're an omega."

Kyle's hands swatted feebly as he felt the 12th grader's hips press against his backside. He felt his hard erection even through the both of their pants.

"C-Can't breathe!" He rasped, his eyes tearing against his will. He desperately slapped him on his forearm with as much strength as he could manage. His vision started to blur.

"You going to be good and shut up?"

Kyle felt a fraction of movement, lifting his head immediately, gasping in what air he could. His mouth gaped open like a fish's, Kyle too occupied with getting his next breath to care about the saliva that had oozed down his chin, down Trent's forearm and spattered wetly on the ground. His throat roared in protest, feeling rough and bruised. He felt his body begin to shake. He felt sweat drip down from his brow. Though he was fighting this asshole and he'd been drinking, he knew now the heat that had been building inside of him didn't feel natural anymore. It was his body's reaction. It was reacting to this asshole.

"It's an omegas job to be used by alphas. You should learn this lesson as quickly as possible." Kyle could feel his grin against his cheek as he spoke softly into his ear. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

Kyle inhaled sharply his hands gripping hard on the ground as his pants and underwear were tugged down, his nakedness exposed in the air.

"Looks like your body still hasn't gotten used to an alpha's pheromones. Normally omegas are dripping at this point. Though, wait a second... it does seem to be a little wet." Kyle shook as he felt his finger press up against his entrance, horrified at the moisture he felt from his own body.

"No! Stop!" He grunted, his voice hoarse, his body pushing up and back, struggling to get free in any way. His body was too heavy, pressing him down, his chokehold growing tighter. The closest he managed was a kick at the bathroom door.

' _Fuck, not good, not good!'_ Kyle's mind spun, trying to think of some clever way to get free. Panicking he couldn't think of a single thing. He couldn't breathe again. He could feel his nose running as he gasped desperately, a thin wheeze of air all he could manage.

"Kyle? You taking a shit or something?"

Eyes darting to the door, Stan's voice sounded like an angel's fanfare.

"Go ahead and open it, if you can." He whispered into his ear, pushing his finger against his entrance.

"I'll let everyone in the school know you're omega unless you do what I say."

Slowly and sickeningly he felt the 12th grader's finger force itself inside him.


	3. With a Little Help from Friends

Kyle woke, sweating. It had been a long time since he'd dreamed about that asshole from university. Even though he was an adult now, the experience still haunted him. It had made the rest of his high school life a living hell. Of course he'd opened the door. He'd rather everyone in the world know he was an omega before he let some dude stick it in him.

Checking his phone, he signed. "Time to get going."

* * *

"Ughhh, I swear Ike, they weren't even listening to what I had to say! It was like their minds were already made up. Thirty-four friggin' interviews and _nothing!_ " Kyle slurred, slugging down the rest of his beer.

"You were probably just imagining it."

"I'm serious! By the end of this I'll be an interview master, so great that alpha companies will have to hire me because I'm that goddamn good!" Kyle burned. He'd find the best paying job, claw his way up then look down on all the assholes who thought he'd be nothing more than a breeding ground for society's 'elite'.

"I'm sure you'll find something." Ike smacked him on the shoulder, his laissez-faire attitude poking at Kyle's annoyance.

"Well, enough about me, how's school going for you?"

"It's going well. I'm almost done training at the academy. Soon I'll be a full fledged officer."

"Woooow. Officer Broflovski! That'll be the day! I can't believe you decided to study here. If anything I thought you'd go back to Canada and join the RCMP."

"I was thinking about it. Being a Mountie would be cool, but I think it's better to stay close to the family. How can I resist having drinks with my bro?" Clinking cups, he followed his brother's lead.

"I should be getting home though. I have an early morning tomorrow." Ike sighed sadly.

"Alright, alright. You take care then."

"I'll take the bill, both of us together."

"I can pay for myself, don't worry about it." Kyle was already grabbing for his wallet.

"It's my treat, I insist." Already handing over his card, the server inserted it into the machine

"Ike, I've told you, I have a part time job, so I can afford this at least."

"Just focus on your interviews right now." He ruffled Kyle's hair with a grin.

"Once you graduate, I'm going to take you out, okay?"

"I want to eat steak then!" Ike suggested.

Kyle smiled despite himself. "Steak it is. The quality you get depends on how high you rank in your graduating class."

Ike laughed.

"You've got yourself a deal!"

* * *

Stripping off his suit and his tie, Kyle collapsed on the small bed in his shabby, one-room apartment. He sighed heavily, burying his head deep into the covers. Though he put on smiles in front of Ike, all the rejection was getting to him.

"Even at omega companies..."

He thought back to the man he had met downtown. He was an alpha who had offered him connections at a good company, but only if Kyle could sweeten the deal.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to reject him." He grumbled. Though he thought about it and the opportunity was constantly there, Kyle knew he was too much of a chicken to actually go through with it. The thought of spreading his legs for another man made him shiver in disgust. No matter how hard it got, he'd always promised himself he'd never resort to those kinds of means. But... what would happen if he ran out of companies to apply to? What if he didn't manage to find a job anywhere?

He sat up on his bed looking out the back window. The sky was crowded by buildings, antennas, power lines and laundry, but past that was the moon swimming in a sky full of stars.

"I have another interview tomorrow... I'll have to do better tomorrow..." crawling into bed.

"Tomorrow..."

* * *

"Are you okay Mr. Broflovski?"

"Yes! Absolutely!" Stiffly smiling he sat rigidly in the designated chair. He'd been in interview situations countless times, and countless times he'd felt the pre-interview nerves, but today was different. Today there was a pair of brown eyes that made him sweat. It wasn't the eyes that made him nervous, but more the fatass they were attached to.

"Well, Mr. Broflovski, tell us about yourself." Leaning in, Cartman's grin was wolfish. His eyes betrayed no sign that he was the kid Kyle had left in high school. But no matter how many years passed, Kyle doubted he'd become anything more than an even bigger ass.

Moving his head slightly to the side, he wore a dark ash suit and red silk tie. His hair was neatly combed to one side, and he'd even lost weight. He held a large, heavy pen that scribbled notes when Kyle replied.

As Kyle performed his carefully constructed and rehearsed replies his eyes locked onto Cartman's heavy hand. His breath caught in his throat. A flash from the past jolted through him, shocking him out of his reply. He choked on his words. They dried in his throat. He tried to clear them but the memory only nagged at him further.

 _A heavy weight on top of him, one he couldn't push away. Hot breath on his neck. Teeth in his hand. '_

Taking a trembling breath, he thumbed the scar on his hand. He stared at the ground realizing the room had been hurled into a heavy silence.

"S-Sorry, would I be able to get a glass of water?" His voice sounded small. He had to try and recover, but he could always feel Cartman's steady gaze upon him.

Standing and drinking was thankfully enough to calm him down again. He instead focused on answering the questions quickly and accurately, now wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Do you have any questions for us?"

"When will I receive the results for the interview?" He asked superficially. Even if he did get the job by some freak chance, there's no way he'd accept it, not with Cartman as his boss. No way, no how. It wasn't as if he fatass would hire him either. He'd find some excuse to hire someone else, since it wasn't as if he could overtly rationalize with 'cuz Kyle's a ginger Jew'.

"We will contact you within the week."

"Thank you for your time." Standing to shake their hands, Kyle hesitated at Cartman's outstretched palm.

"Thank you Mr. Broflovski. We'll be in touch." Too polite, too unnerving. To make it worse he smiled amicably, and Kyle believed it. But just for a second.

He took his hand, shocked when he felt something hard crushed inside. Instinctively he jerked his hand away, but it was trapped tightly in Cartman's strong grasp.

"If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to contact us." He added.

Taking his hand back as soon as possible, Kyle skittered out of the interview room.

Once outside, he opened his palm, seeing a folded business card inside. He opened it, the chic black, white and grey spelling out a number for Cartman & Cartman.

He frowned, seeing it stained. He turned it around to see a thick black writing that had bled through.

"My personal number. Call me ASAP."

' _Creepy.'_ Kyle thought, staring at it in disbelief. Rounding a corner he ran into an employee, the man's stack of papers scattering.

"I'm so sorry! Let me help you with that." Stuffing the card into his suit jacket pocket, he bent to help him.

"Ahhh, I'm so clumsy, thank you!"

"No problem..." Leaning in closer to the blonde, Kyle smelled the pheromones surround him.

"Huuh... are you an omega?" He blurted out.

"Ahh! Oh no! I forgot to take that as well!" Pulling out a bottle of pills, he quickly popped one and swallowed it. "I am though... you too?"

"Ah... yeah... this is an omega friendly company too huh?"

"Yeah! I love working here. This company is one of the top five right now for working omegas. I highly recommend it!"

"That's great!" He tried to sound enthusiastic, but failed.

"You were here for the interviews right? Hopefully I'll see you around!"

"Yeah..."

"Have a great day!" The blonde waved, having reassembled his stack of papers.

' _That doesn't sound right... top five for omega employment..?'_

* * *

Having a second interview, he'd had to rush to the other side of town, only to get that same feeling of dismissal in the interviews as yesterday. He felt even more exhausted than usual. Once home, he loosened his tie and threw his suit jacket on the bed, collapsing beside it. Finally, some comfort. He felt his eyes droop.

Without bothering to get under the covers he wrapped his duvet around him.

* * *

Kyle woke with a start. His body felt weak and it trembled. He panicked. He was rock hard, and his ass was tingling and moist.

"No way. It just happened two weeks ago!" He studied his body and its tell-tale signs, hoping to be wrong. He felt his body growing hot.

"Shit!"

He reached for his phone on the bedside table, his fingers fumbling it. He opened his contacts.

"Hey Kyle, what's up?"

"It's... it's happening again."

"Who's that?" Kyle heard a voice in the background.

"Hold on one sec... So soon?" His voice boomed louder on the phone as he spoke now to Kyle.

"Yeah..."

"Shit. It might be a little bit 'till I can get there."

"That's fine. It's fine." Kyle breathed, "Thank you."

Kyle's head swam. There was definitely a scent, one that was different from every other pheromone he'd smelled before.

'I brushed up against someone is all. That must be it. This stupid body.' Kyle stroked himself, kneeling forwards on his bed. His ass twitched, but he refused to give in to it. Whenever he had, it always got worse. The less he touched it the better. He could get over this just with his front. It was a few hours before his phone buzzed.

He grabbed it hastily, the name Cartman & Cartman inc. came up on the screen.

'Fuck that.' Tossing it away, he heard a knock at the door.

He wrapped a blanket around himself, dragging his feet all the way.

"Kyle, are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice."

"Don't worry about it." Stan removed his coat and shoes, following Kyle in.


End file.
